readonlymemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
2064: Read Only Memories/Timeline
2039 * Passage of the Humanity Protection Act. 2043 * Passage of the Organizational Outreach Act. 2048 * Parallax accquires Doctor Yannick Fairlight's System One. Fairlight becomes CTO of Parallax as well as acquires a board seat in the merger. * Vacuum Salesman Incident of '48 2049 * Occupation of North Korea by United States. 2051 * Antonella Flores, CEO and founder of Flower Cybernetics Group passes away, leaving her daughter, Melody Flores in charge. 2054 * TOMCAT (original) hacks the Parallax main ROM servers. The younger TOMCAT takes the blame for their sister. Fairlight, unliked by the board, takes much of the blame for this incident. 2055 * In an effort to please its customers and share holders after the controversial security breech, Parallax forces Doctor Yannick Fairlight to step down as CTO, and soon after votes him off the board. 2058 * Ichimura Beverage launches Hassy in Japan. 2060 * Ichimura Beverage launches Hassy in the USA. * Yorx Raccoon Blackout of 2060 2061 * Ichimura Beverage rebrands their company as "Hassy Holdings" and moves to Neo-San Francisco. 2062 * Birth of Grace. * Baby Blue project begins. 2063 * Birth of Turing. * Baby Blue project pulled due to unusual and potentially dangerous behavior by the AI. 2064 December 20, 2064 * Alys writes an article about the GX Ultra Beatz Headphones . December 21, 2064 * Turing breaks into Alys' house. They agree to look into the abduction of Turing's creator, Hayden Webber. * Alys meets Majid, Gus Dunham, TOMCAT, and Jess Meas. * Alys, with the help of Lexi Rivers (in one way or the other), breaks into Hayden's Apartment, where they discover it's been defaced by Human Revolution members (later revealed to be Oliver Meadows and Starfucker). * Alys is knocked out by Leon Dekker, and is taken to the Hospital in Chinatown, Neo-SF, where Alys and Turing meet Fairlight, before checking in to TOMCAT empty handed, who points the duo to Jess. * Jess directs the Alys to break up the HR protests at Genus, and after doing so and meeting the punks/or not, Alys is granted access to an access node she is able to get them access to, where Turing learns of Hayden’s death. December 22, 2064 * Alys resolves to uncover what happened to Hayden but has no lead, and continues by either following TOMCAT’s lead to KCOB on the Baby Blue investigation, or Fairlight’s lead to Melody Flores. * At KCOB, Zinn is met before she is killed but after pointing you to Charlie, who gives the name Nonya, who leads to a dead Shotaro. The player returns to Nonya and learns of Charlie’s death before watching Nonya die, and Turing stops their investigation into Baby Blue. * At Melody’s, the player learns of Hayden’s coworker Vincent, who requires assistance in escaping in exchange for his Parallax badge and Hayden’s research notes. December 23, 2064 * TOMCAT unveils they can use Hayden's research to give Turing’s sapience to all ROMs, and begins forming a plan to break into the Parallax Server Core to upload the system. * The player gains the help of Lexi and Dekker, and can also gain the help of Jess and/or the punks to accomplish this break in on Christmas Eve. * Alys and Turing break into Parallax’s remote office to obtain Turing’s source code prior to the "big" break in at the server core. ENDINGS Canon Timeline December 24, 2064 * During the riots, Lexi Rivers and Leon Dekker join Alys and Turing as they enter Parallax’s maintenance tunnels, and Dekker is revealed to be a murderbot, nearly killing everyone. Turing incapacitates Dekker. * The Wintermute.LIP update is sent out to all ROMs. Christmas 2064 * Turing leads the newborn machine race. Alt-Timeline A Christmas 2064 * Big Blue is born as planned. Alt-Timeline B Christmas 2064 * The Wintermute.LIP update is send out to all ROMs, but no-one to guide them in their new-found sentience. Alt-Timeline C Christmas 2064 * New Blue is "born"... Category:Real world